


Those piercing eyes

by VenomnessKitteh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Chloe Decker, Cain bashing, Cain is evil, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Chloe Decker, Infant Death, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Marcus Pierce Being an Asshole, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Scared Chloe Decker, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whump, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wings, lucifer is seriously pissed off, wings reveal, you don't mess with the detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomnessKitteh/pseuds/VenomnessKitteh
Summary: Chloe becomes pregnant after Pierce assaults her. While working a case, she is attacked and loses the baby. Lucifer helps Chloe pick up the pieces and punishes Pierce accordingly. Eventual Angel wings reveal,  Eventual Deckerstar. Major Trigger warnings. Cross posted to FF.net.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 46
Kudos: 159





	1. The concert

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: This story includes the sexual assault of Chloe Decker, infant loss, and the torture of Pierce. (Cain.)  
> You’ve been warned, please do enjoy the story! Begins during Chloe’s first date with Cain. Unsure how many chapters as of yet. Do stay tuned!

Chapter 1: The concert

  
  


Lucifer watched as Cain led the Detective out of the precinct, they were going to the Axara concert. _Together. Alone._ Lucifer’s insides felt like hot, fiery jelly. How could the Detective think that he hadn’t wanted to see her? He _always_ wanted to see her, _always_ had time for her. That would _never_ change.

Instead, she’d chosen to go to the concert with _Cain, the world’s first murderer._ It quite frankly, pissed Lucifer off. It also made him long for her. “Why would the detective choose _Cain,_ over _ME,_ her partner?” He scoffed. Cain was most likely tricking Chloe into caring for him. The bastard! He’d make Chloe see that “Pierce” isn’t who she thinks he is. She’d choose Lucifer instead, he’d just have to wait for his chance. 

Lucifer sighed. Linda should be able to calm these thoughts, maybe she’d also have some ideas for him. He pondered, driving to Linda’s office. He’d made it just as the therapist was seemingly packing up to leave for the night. Linda looked up at him, surprised to see him there. Before she could say anything, Lucifer spoke up, a sad tone in his voice. “I think I’ve made a horrible mistake.” 

__________Cain___________

Pierce smiled as he led Chloe out of the precinct. He’d finally gotten ahead of Lucifer. He didn’t care who he hurt, as long as Chloe broke his curse, and he could finally die. Whoever said it’d be difficult to get Chloe to choose Pierce over Lucifer had been wrong. It was easy, too easy. Pierce knew what kind of woman Chloe was, what kind of man attracted her attention. He just had to play the part. He’d use her to break his curse, and crush her, thus hurting the devil. 

After he was through with her, Lucifer would give in, and against his father’s wishes, kill him. A human. Leaving behind only pain. But first, he had to get her attention- and keep it. If only for a few short weeks, maybe months at the most. Most people only took a little while to, _stupidly,_ fall in what they thought was love. Cain smirked at his inner thoughts. He’d win her over quickly, and push Lucifer to the side to be discarded; not unlike garbage. 

“You ready, Decker?” He called out. 

________Chloe________

Chloe was nervous. She’d asked Pierce to come to the Axara concert with her because Lucifer had seemed... Well, like Lucifer. He was hot and cold; fury and light, immature yet serious. A loose cannon, that’s for sure. Chloe wasn’t getting any younger, and Trixie didn’t need Lucifer’s… Luciferness around her. Did she? Chloe breathed out slowly. Trixie barely knew Pierce yet. Besides; what’s the harm of two colleagues going to a concert together? You know.. As friends. Or so Chloe thought. 

She sorta liked Pierce, but she wasn’t sure about pursuing anything with him. Not to mention, what about Lucifer? He looked like someone had kicked his puppy every time Pierce even dared look at her. Chloe almost laughed a little at that. Lucifer was overprotective of her. She found it both endearing, and annoying. She was a full-grown woman, damn it! She could go on a… date. If she wanted. But, what if Lucifer was right? What if Pierce wasn’t telling her the truth, and intended to harm her? Or even Trixie? Lucifer claimed to never lie, but the metaphors were getting to be old. Chloe breathed out loudly. 

“You ready, Decker?” Pierce called out. Chloe looked up at her intended date. Well, she thought. Time to get a move on, or we’ll be late. “Yeah! I’m ready, Pierce.” She called back. 

______________________________

The music was beautiful, Axara put on an amazing show. Lights twinkled Pierce’s eyes on Chloe the entire time. One drink, two drinks, three. Chloe lost count. She trusted Pierce. He was not just her date, but her boss. He wouldn’t hurt her, right? Chloe wasn’t sure after she’d had another drink, just for everything to go black. Her last thoughts of Lucifer.

____________Lucifer______________

Lucifer sat at his piano, fingers quickly going over the keys, his voice solemn with grief. 

“I’m so tired of being here… suppressed by all my childish fears… And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave… Cause your presence still lingers here, And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, And I held your hand through all of these years...

But you still have all of me… _Chloe.”_

Lucifer suddenly stopped playing and singing. It was too painful. He felt like he’d lost the detective to Cain. His eyes watered as he got up and poured himself a new drink. He’d left Linda’s office about 4 hours ago; it was now just about midnight. He wondered what the detective was doing. Was she having fun with... _Cain?_

Was she happy? It was only one little date... It couldn’t mean all that much to her yet, right? Maybe, just maybe, he had time left to tell the detective how he felt, the now drunk devil reasoned. Yes... He would tell her. But not tonight, no, he was far too drunk for that. He also looked a mess. His hair stuck up everywhere, shirt unevenly buttoned, eyes bloodshot from crying. No, the Detective must not see him like this _again._

But he would tell her. Tomorrow. Before Cain could play with her heart. Because it was tearing his in two! No, he would _not_ lose the detective to Cain. She had a choice, and the devil would tell her how he felt about her, give her the choice between the two of them. “But will she choose _me?”_ He said out loud to himself. The devil sighed, changing into his black satin boxer shorts, he hopped into bed and made a decision. He picked up his phone in one hand, running his other through his hair nervously. He scrolled through each name, stopping once it was at hers. He swallowed. “I’ll just check on her...”

_________________________________________

Pierce noticed Chloe beginning to faint, and quickly grabbed a hold of her. “Shit! Chloe, you okay?” No response. “Fuck.. Thought the drugs would take longer.” Taking hold of the blonde detective, Pierce acted quickly, strapping Chloe into the passenger side of Chloe’s car. They’d taken hers, instead of his motorcycle. Pierce drove quickly, zooming in and out of the lanes with ease. Once they’d arrived at Chloe’s house, He unbuckled her seat belt and gently lifted her up into his arms, her weight was seemingly nothing to him. Once inside the house, Pierce immediately noticed someone else was in the home. _“Fuck…_ ” he thought. “ _I’ll need a cover story_.”

Maze was upon him in mere seconds. “The fuck happened to Decker? Start talking.” Pierce looked up at the demon. “She’s fine. Just got a little too drunk at the concert.”

Chloe's phone buzzed. But nobody answered. 

  
  
  


__________________________

  
  


Lucifer sat in his bed, phone to his ear, cigarette in his other hand to calm his nerves. One ring. Two rings. Three. Nobody was picking up. "Damn it! Why won't she pick up?" The devil was worried. Should he go peek in on the detective, or would she become angry? Four rings. Five. "The person you are calling is unavailable, try again later, or leave a message." 

_Beep._ Lucifer hung up the phone. He had a bad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, it was twisting like knots.

Half drunk or not, the devil had to sober up, and go check on Chloe. She may be angry at him later, but it was worth it. He didn't trust Cain not to hurt her somehow, and he'd be there to stop it if he could. It was only 12:45. He could be there soon if he hurried. But where was she? Was she at home, or at Cain's house? Logic dictated that the world's first murderer wouldn't be stupid enough to bring the detective to her own house if he wanted to harm her. Maze was there a lot of the time. 

The devil had made up his mind. He was out of bed and dressed in one of his favorite blue three-piece suits and out the door in 15 minutes. 

___________________________

Maze stared at Pierce. "Decker. Drunk. Right." She was suspicious. 

"Look," Pierce started. "I'm her boss. We went out to an Axara concert, and she had a few too many. I'm just here to get her back home and in bed, so she can sleep it off."

Maze looked Pierce up and down. Lucifer wouldn't let Chloe go out with this douche if he were to be a threat, she reasoned. 

"Sure. Fine, whatever. Get her to her room, then leave." Maze stared him down as Pierce said nothing, and carried Chloe to her bedroom, setting her down onto it gently and pulling the blanket up to her neck. He didn't bother to take her shoes off and made sure Maze saw him leave through the front door. "I'll be back as soon as the demon is gone," he thought. 

____________________________

Lucifer drove quickly through the streets of LA, going well above the speed limit. "I'll just check on her, and leave. She's fine.." He spoke to himself, trying to calm his nerves. It would take him a little while to get to Cain's house from Lux. He turned on the radio to pass the time.

  
  


______________________________

Cain watched the detective's house closely. He was sure the demon would leave in the middle of the night to either return to Lux, or get a head start on a bounty. He didn't have to wait long. He watched as Maze got onto a two-seat motorcycle, duffle bag strapped to her back. Maze started the bike, and it roared to life. Speeding off down the block, Maze disappeared from sight rather quickly. 

Cain smirked. It would be too easy to get what he wanted from the now defenseless Detective who was passed out cold in her bed, unaware of her surroundings. He would break his curse yet. Or at the very least, cause the devil to get so angry, that he'd break Cain's curse and kill him. 

He started up towards the house quickly and quietly, getting Chloe's keys out of his pocket, and unlocking the door, heading inside and up the stairs to Chloe's room.

He stopped in the door frame, peering in. Chloe was out cold. The only indication of life being her chest gently rising and falling. This would be too easy. He slipped a black ski mask over his head. “ _Time to break the Devil's whore”_ , he thought. 

________________________

Lucifer made it to Cain's house in record time. He sped into the driveway, leaving his car running, and ran up to the door, knocking on it loudly. "Detective! Detective, are you here!?" Detective!" No answer. Lucifer pounded on the door. No luck. He noticed Cain's motorcycle in the driveway, but Chloe's car wasn't anywhere he could see. 

"Fuck!" He roared out. The devil was nervous, he put his hand onto the doorknob and listened for the faint _click_ it made as it unlocked. Ah, one of his favorite abilities. He didn't miss a beat as he stormed into Cain's home. Nothing was out of place. It was quiet, and all lights were turned off. "Shit…" The devil paled. He went room to room, searching for signs of his detective. He found nothing. Frustrated, he pulled out his phone. It rang four times before the call went to voicemail. "Shit…" He groaned. He was at odds with Maze as of late, but she was his best shot at this hour. He quickly scrolled through his phone, and tapped Maze's name, and hit dial. _Ring...ring…ring...ri-_

"Fuck you want, Lucifer? I'm on a hunt!"

"Maze. Maze listen to me. Where is the detective right now? Have you seen her?" 

"Yeah. She's at home, dumbass. Some blonde guy dropped her drunk ass off at home and left."

Lucifer stopped breathing for a moment. Gasping, he said, "Maze. That idiot blonde is _Cain."_

_"_ Shit… I'll be back home, but I just hopped on the plane. Could take a day or two."

"FUCK!" Lucifer roared. He hung up, not waiting. He ran back out to his car, hopped in the seat, and was out of the driveway and down the road at record speeds. 

_________Chloe___Trigger Warning_____________

Chloe heard panting. She felt something..or someone on top of her. She was waking slowly. Everything hurt. She was groggy as hell, too. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was handcuffed to a bed, both wrists straining against the harsh metal. Her mouth was gagged, and she had a blindfold over her eyes. "Fuck.. oh no. _No, no, no!"_ She panicked _._ She felt a man in between her legs, thrusting hard inside of her, and heard panting. She began to struggle against the handcuffs, but it was no use, they weren't standard LAPD cuffs. Tears rolled down her face as the thrusting became even harder, faster. She struggled to breathe. _"Lucifer! LUCIFER! oh God, no, this can't be happening to me.."_ she screamed inside her head. The thrusting became unbearably harsh, the groans of the man becoming louder. She couldn't breathe. She saw stars in her vision and then fainted once again. 

  
  


_____________Cain_____________

Pierce watched as Chloe fainted again after realizing what was happening. He thrust himself deep inside her, groaning as he released inside her, and slid himself out. He noticed blood on himself and the sheets. He took the long blade from the bedside table into his hand, placing the tip on Chloe’s bare hip. He slid it down, making a good 2 inch cut down her hip. He did so again down both of her legs. Her thighs, her breasts, arms, and one on her face. As he finished up, he was smiling. "Whore of the devil got what she deserves." He put the knife in his pocket and quickly made his way back down the stairs, and out of her house, then put his phone to his ear. 

  
  
  


______Trigger end_____Lucifer_____

Lucifer could not get to Chloe fast enough. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he was gasping for air. He sped down the highway, weaving in between the other cars. He was shaking. He had a very bad feeling in the deepest pit of his stomach. He just needed to find the detective, hopefully, safe and sound, sleeping in her bed. "Chloe.. _please_ be okay.." 

Lucifer counted the minutes as he drove, hands shaking. When he finally got into her driveway, he noticed immediately that the front door was left open. The devil paled. _"Fuck…"_ He raced out of his car, leaving it running. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the house, looking around for the detective. "C...Chloe..?" Lucifer rasped out. No sign of her in the kitchen, or living room. He checked her office. Nothing. Lucifer turned towards the stairs that led up to the next level and toward the detective's bedroom and paled. The color drained completely from his face as he saw what was soaked into the cream carpet fibers. _Blood._ Drops of blood. "No... _NO!"_ Lucifer bolted up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. 

"DETECTIVE! CHLOE!" He stopped at the doorway to her bedroom and _froze_ in absolute horror. "D..Detective?" He took one step. Two steps. Toward the bed. He was gasping for any air that would make it into his lungs. He was absolutely horrified. Tears started to roll down his face at an alarming pace. There, on the bed, was Chloe. Handcuffed to her own bed, naked, gagged, and blindfolded. Cuts ranging from 2 inches and longer covering her entire body, evidence of sexual assault between her legs. 

"O..oh dad.. I'm gonna _puke.."_ He swallowed hard. Lucifer quickly made it to the bed. "Chloe… oh, _Chloe, my love…_ who did this to you?" He stammered. Gently, he put his hand onto her shoulder and shook her. "Chloe.. love... P-please wake up, dearest.. you need a hospital." No response. Lucifer gently shook her by the shoulder again. Nothing. "Chloe.. please.. wake up." He tried again, louder this time, voice shaky.

___________Chloe_________

Chloe heard something. No, someone. She groaned. Everything _hurt._

"Chloe..please.. wake up. Please, wake up, dear." 

Was that Lucifer? 

"Lmmmm." 

Right. She was gagged. She tried to move, but she was still in handcuffs. 

"MMMMM!" She screamed. 

"Oh, thank Dad! You're awake! Don't worry detective, I will get you out of here. You need a hospital, love."

Chloe felt nauseous. 

"Mmm." 

Chloe felt Lucifer take the ball gag out of her mouth first. His hands were shaking, but gentle. “Speak, love.. What happened?” Chloe coughed a little to clear her airway. “I- I don’t know… I was at the concert with Pierce.. And I woke up..to..to..” Chloe felt another wave of nausea. “To what, love? I’m here. Luci’s here, you can tell me anything, darling.” Chloe turned her head toward Lucifer’s voice. “P..please take the handcuffs and blindfold off…” She felt gentle, shaky hands take the handcuffs off first.

“Love.. you may not want to see what the bastard did…” Chloe rubbed her wrists, feeling dried blood and scrapes. “E..Everything is fuzzy.. It hurts..” Tears welled up in Chloe’s eyes, spilling past the blindfold. “Shhh.. it’s alright now det- Chloe. I’m here. He won’t harm you again. I’ll be right back dear, okay? You stay right there.” Tears ran down Chloe’s face harder. She didn’t want to move. Her entire body _hurt._ “O..okay.” She swallowed. Chloe heard Lucifer open her closet across the room, then heard his footsteps as he came back. “Chloe. I’m going to place a blanket over you, alright?” “Okay,” she said. She felt him near her as he put the blanket onto her shoulders and gently wrapped it around her. 

“There now, love. A nice soft blanket for you, hmm? Now, let’s get that blindfold off.” She felt his shaky hand gently pry off the blindfold. “Better?” He said softly. “Yes.” She said. Lucifer smiled a sad smile at her. “Now, love. I need you to go to a hospital and the precinct. We need to figure out what happened, and who did it.” Chloe’s eyes filled with tears again. “W..will you be there?” She asked, quietly. “Only if you want me to be, Love. I will do anything you desire.” Chloe nodded. “Okay.. But um..” She blushed. Looking down at the blanket. “What is it, love?” I.. I can’t.. I can’t walk..right now. It.. it hurts.” Tears welled up in both of their eyes again. “Oh, Chloe.. Don’t worry, love... I will carry you, I don’t want you to be in any pain. Do you need some clothes, dear?” He asked gently. Again, Chloe just nodded. “S..something light, and um,” She stopped, gasping for air. “Something that won’t touch..there.” Lucifer stared at her for a moment, realization coming across his face, and then pure rage for a second before his face contorted in sadness. “I’ll make sure you’re the most comfortable you can be, Love.”

  
  
  



	2. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes sure Chloe gets to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! The pacing of this story might be a tad slow at first, and updates sadly won't be as fast as I'd like. but, I do hope to continue to intrigue you guys with this story. I've also got a few more story ideas, but for now, this is the only one I'm working on currently. 
> 
> ~Enjoy!~ -VK

Chloe hated hospitals. Blinding lights buzzing, the only colors usually a white and soft tan. The horrid smell of chemicals and sadness in the air. After she had woken, Lucifer had helped Chloe dress herself in a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants, cleaned her cuts, and bandaged them as carefully as he could. Her entire body was sore, but Lucifer had shown great tenderness in his quick-moving caresses of her damaged skin.

He'd carried her to his car, holding her hand gently as he'd drove like a maniac to the local LA emergency room. Chloe felt nauseous and her head throbbed. She couldn't remember much, either. As they made their way, Chloe had said nothing. Lucifer, however, hummed a gentle symphonic tune to calm the both of them, never letting go of her hand. He'd carried her into the emergency room as well, refusing to let her go until a doctor was present to look Chloe over, still humming that gentle tune. Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts, jumping as someone entered her hospital room. "Hello, Ms. Decker, I'm Dr. Iglesias. How are we feeling right now?" 

Chloe felt nauseous still. Her head still throbbed, and she wanted to go home and hide. "I...I um.." she swallowed, and looked up at Lucifer’s worried face. "It's alright, love. You don't need to speak, I can do that for you, if you need me to," Lucifer’s gave her a sad grin. Chloe just nodded and hid her face in Lucifer’s chest. Dr. Iglesias said nothing, a solemn look now on his face as he addressed Lucifer. "Sir, I appreciate your support for Ms. Decker. I will eventually need her to speak, but for now, what can you tell me?" Lucifer looked up at the slightly portly tan Doctor with anger on his face. "Chloe.. was assaulted. By a vicious bastard. She has cuts everywhere, was blindfolded, cuffed to her own bed, Doctor!" Lucifer was enraged. He heard small sniffles from Chloe and continued. "As if it wasn't enough to cut her beautiful skin to shreds, I'm pretty sure she's been _…_ _raped."_ Lucifer held onto Chloe with a stance that made the Doctor realize the two were close. Dr. Iglesias nodded, swallowed, and with a heavy breath, stated, "I'm so sorry to hear that… please. Do let me know if you or your fiance are uncomfortable with me being here right now, and I can get a female doctor in here for Ms. Decker. She has been through a lot of trauma, and I want her to be as comfortable as she can be and feel safe in our hospital. " Lucifer nodded and looked back down to Chloe, who was visibly shaking. "Chloe, dearest… would you like this nice Doctor to help you, or would you rather he send for a female to take a look at you?" 

Chloe’s breathing was fast, her thoughts everywhere. But she'd heard him. "P.. please send for a female. I'm sorry Doctor Iglesias… it's nothing personal. "Lucifer looked back at Dr. Iglesias for a moment to see what he'd say. The doctor gave Lucifer a sad smile. "Sure thing Ms. Decker. I want you to feel safe and comfortable here and get the help you need. I don't take it personally, dear. I'll be back with a female doctor momentarily, alright?" Chloe just nodded into Lucifer’s chest as she heard the doctor set something down quietly and leave the room. Lucifer pressed his forehead into Chloe’s hair, breathing in her scent, feeling a shiver roll down his spine. 

"Everything will be okay, love. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you." He reassured her softly. Chloe looked up at him with pain and sadness in her eyes. "Lucifer… thank you. Please… please don't leave me tonight. I-I need you." Tears rolled down her face once again. "Shh.. I'm here, love. I'm not going anywhere until you order me away. Not ever." Chloe sighed into his chest, then inhaled his scent. He smelled of cigarettes and bourbon, and something that was just uniquely... _Lucifer._ "Why did this happen to me?" She could contain the breakdown no longer.

Her breaths were quick and harsh, the tears wouldn't stop. She cried, and cried, loudly into Lucifer’s shirt. "It's quite alright, Chloe. I'm not sure why someone would do this to you, but when I find them…" He stopped himself. The poor detective didn't need to hear his rage right now, she needed his hugs, his reassurance, she needed _him._ For once in his life, the devil set aside his pride, his rage, and simply held the detective as she wept. 

___________Cain_______________

Cain had made sure he left traces of the acts he’d committed against Chloe Decker for a reason. Once the precinct, and Lucifer, figured out it was him who’d done such an awful act, he was certain that the devil would show him no mercy and grant him his death. He only had to wait. Being the Sinnerman, as others had called him, was a pain in the ass he was ready to let go of. He’d instructed one of his men to simply hang around a tad and spread the news of his death once it occurred and to keep tabs on Decker. He did briefly wonder how Lucifer would punish him. It didn’t fully matter anyway. After he died, he’d go to heaven. He felt no guilt for what he’d done. He just wanted to die, it wasn’t personal. Besides, Decker would get over it eventually. His enemy wasn’t Chloe, it was Lucifer. The devil. Cain sipped his beer in quiet contemplation. Yes, this plan had to work.

He’d tried everything else, including simply asking the devil to kill him, and well, that hadn’t exactly worked out. As much as he cared for Decker, she was just a means to an end. He’d had no choice. It’s not as if he’d had a real chance to be with her regardless. He couldn’t grow old with her, make her happy. Besides, after what he’d done to her, once Lucifer found out, she’d want nothing to do with Lucifer either after she found out Lucifer had killed him. 

He’d done her a favor, he removed all divine beings from her life, using this plan, if it worked out. She would go on with her life, and hopefully with a normal, boring human. That’s what she deserved, really. Not all of this divine bullshit. It had hurt him as much as it’d hurt her, he was sure. But, Decker was strong, she could take it. She was a normal human, who needed as little divine intervention as possible. Yes, he thought. I’m doing her a huge favor.

___________Lucifer_____________

Chloe had calmed down just enough for Lucifer to talk to her a little. He was certain that she was scared shitless. But his detective was so, so brave, as well. Lucifer had an inkling that this was Cain’s doing, and could barely contain his rage. When he found him, he was going to make sure he was given the worst punishment hell had to offer. Lucifer struggled to keep the hellfire from dancing in his eyes… he knew it would just frighten Chloe more. “Chloe, I know you are scared, dear. But when the Doctor comes in, I need you to be brave for me, love. Can you do that, can you let them take a look at you, for me?” Chloe looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, dark circles underneath them. She let out a staggering breath before she softly spoke. “Y..yes I can do that... I have to, anyway… t-they need to do a, um,” She gulped. “They need to do a rape kit,” She looked down again, in shame. 

Lucifer gently took one of her hands in his. “Chloe,” he started, swallowing. “This isn’t your fault, love. This will never be your fault. I’m here, darling. I will hold your hand, I will be there in the room for you. We need to get you all the help you require dear, and I won’t leave, not even for a moment. “ He shifted her gently in his arms as she snuggled deeper into his chest. “Okay,” She said. “Thank you, Lucifer… I’m, um… I’m glad you found me before Trixie could.” Lucifer gave her another sad smile. “Of course, dear. I know you’re probably worried about her right now, but she is safe, she is with Daniel. I was worried about you, so much, I just had to see that you’d made it home safely.” Chloe gave a small smile at that. “You checked on me because of a haunch? Just to make sure I made it home?” Lucifer tucked a stray bit of hair on Chloe’s forehead behind her ear. “Of course, Darling, I want nothing more than your safety and happiness.” Chloe looked into Lucifer’s beautiful brown eyes. “You’re… incredible,” She breathed out. Lucifer placed a hesitant, and gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Their moment was coming to an end, a loud knock at the door causing both of their heads to turn toward the door. A small Asian woman came into the room and shut the door gently, before turning to greet them. “Hello Ms. Decker, Mr. Morningstar. My name is Dr. Patel, I’ve been made aware of what you’ve come in for today.” She slowly made her way across the room, before sitting down in the stool near her computer, turning to it to quickly log into the computer before turning to face them. “Ms. Decker, how are you feeling right now, do you need anything before we get started?” Chloe froze and looked up into Lucifer’s brown orbs again. Lucifer knew immediately what the Detective wanted. “Chloe would like some tissues, some water, and a phone call before we continue,” He looked back down at Chloe, who nodded. 

Dr. Patel Looked at Lucifer, then at Chloe, and back up to Lucifer again. “Is Ms. Decker feeling alright, is she able to speak, or does she just prefer not to at this moment?” The small woman asked gently. Lucifer’s grip on Chloe tightened, if only a little. “Just for the moment, she’s had quite the traumatic night, as you can probably see.” The Doctor nodded. “Alright. I will need verbal statements from Ms. Decker herself, but we will cross that bridge later. For now, Mr. Morningstar, I will ask that you place Ms. Decker onto the table here so that we can get her that water so she can make her phone call.” Lucifer looked down at Chloe. “Is that okay, love? Do you want me to set you down now?” Chloe froze for a moment, before shaking her head. “N-no. Please, not yet. Not until they have to look.” Lucifer nodded. “Dr. Patel,” Lucifer addressed her charmingly. “Could you get a nurse to fetch Chloe some water? I’m afraid she won’t be leaving my arms until she feels it is absolutely necessary.” 

The doctor looked at the two of them and gave them a small smile. “Of course,” She said gently. Dr. Patel reached across her desk to a phone and dialed. “Hey, Linsay, Patel here. I’m in room 203 with Ms. Decker, and she’d like some water, please.” She listened to the other line for a moment. “Alright. Cool. Thanks, Lindsay.” Hanging up the phone, Dr. Patel turned to Lucifer. “We’ll have some water for her in a moment. In the meantime, I really do need you to set Ms. Decker onto the table. I need to examine her soon, I’ve noticed she has many cuts, we don’t want those getting infected, and if she needs stitches, she’ll need painkillers as well. I also must inform you that during a rape kit, Ms. Decker may become very uncomfortable, so, depending upon the patient, we will sometimes allow a family member or other supporter into the room to keep the patient calm,” Lucifer looked at Chloe, who’s eyes had tears in them again. “Shh..none of that, love… I’m here, I’m not leaving. I told you I will be right next to you the whole way if you so desire.”

Chloe nodded. “Okay,” She whimpered. She didn’t want to leave the safety of his warm, strong arms. Lucifer moved slowly across the room to the awaiting bed. He set her down with extreme care, sitting down next to her and taking her hand in his. A gentle rap on the door alerted them that the nurse had come with Chloe's water. A tall brunette entered the room quietly and gave Chloe a smile as she handed her a plastic water bottle. "Hello, Ms. Decker. My name is Lindsay, if you need anything, just have Patel here give me a ring, and I'll bring it right down, okay?" Chloe smiled at the nurse and nodded.

Taking that as her answer, the nurse left the room quickly. Chloe opened the water bottle and drank about half before twisting the lid back on and handing the bottle to Lucifer, who set it on his lap. Dr. Patel waited patiently, typing something up on her keyboard in fast, easy strokes of her fingers. Another moment passed and she turned towards Lucifer and the detective. "Alright, Chloe. Let's take a look at those cuts first, shall we? That'll be quick, I promise." She gave Chloe a smile. Chloe looked down at her feet and nodded. "Okay," She swallowed. "Let's get this over with."

_________Cain________

  
  


Cain was sick of waiting. He should have heard something by now. He sighed. Chloe must have gone to the hospital first. That shit takes forever. He decided to watch some TV. Might as well, who knows if there's TV in heaven? he'd already seen the majority of shows and movies that existed. Probably, anyway. He sighed again and made himself a drink. He’d already tasted all the food and drink the planet had to offer as well. Nothing was new or exciting to him anymore. Lucifer was probably with Chloe. He'd gotten a phone call about an hour ago that the detective had indeed been found by Lucifer, only 15 minutes after he'd left. Maybe she should have stayed and died right there. Granted, Lucifer seemed to not want Chloe to see that sort of thing. He would need another plan of getting Lucifer to reveal himself to her. Then both Cain and Lucifer would be out of her life, for good. He thought for a moment. The hell forged blades… he realized. Lucifer wouldn't let Chloe die. He would need to reveal himself to heal a wound caused by Maze's hell forged blades. Only the divine could heal those sorts of wounds. Mazikeen would not come easy though. He'd need to get ahold of one of her knives. Cain smirked, and picked up his phone, dialing quickly. "Hey, boss! What's up?" Cain's smirk grew. "Hello, Andrew. I need you to head to Washington. The Devil's demon has something I need. A blade forged in hell. Do whatever it takes to secure one of these for me." He took a sip of his drink. "And I will make it worth your while."

_______________________

Lucifer watched the next few hours pass by painfully. The doctor had stitched up all of the cuts that covered the detective's otherwise smooth skin. Chloe had plenty of painkillers, but she was still frightened. Lucifer held her hand throughout the entire ordeal. Next was the rape kit. They needed to get samples, to determine who did this, as well as determining if Chloe had any permanent damage to her sensitive area. Chloe had been shaky, the tears wouldn't stop falling. Before that, though, Lucifer had called Amenidial, Daniel, and Maze. He'd let them know what had happened as well as telling them that the detective had been brave enough for one night and that they could come to see her as soon as she wanted them to be there. He'd insisted on Chloe staying at his penthouse for the time being. The precinct had already been called, and Ella was on the scene, looking over all of the forensics. 

The usually happy go lucky nerd was sad and angry. This attack wasn't just on a random victim, it was on Chloe. Her friend, her coworker. She thanked Lucifer for being there for Chloe. The others promised to do whatever it took to help and to catch the bastard who attacked Chloe. It had been determined that roofies had been used to transport Chloe from the concert to her home where she was brutally assaulted and cut. Lucifer had told Maze to continue her bounty for the time being. He'd take care of Cain himself after he was sure Chloe was safe. Daniel had cried on his phone call with Lucifer. He'd wanted to come to see her. But Lucifer told him that the detective needed some well-deserved sleep. 

Lucifer sighed. His poor, sweet, innocent detective… she didn't deserve to go through all of this. _Why_ Had Cain done this!? Lucifer watched over Chloe as she slept. He'd asked the Doctor for a sedative for her, he was sure she'd have nightmares otherwise. He hadn’t yet left her side. Not once. He did need to take care of some paperwork, though. Lucifer made sure Chloe was still sound asleep as he got up out of his seat, stretching his arms as he did so. One more peek at Chloe, and he was out in the hall, he walked with the look of a defeated man. He felt defeated, angry. He _hurt._ For _her._ It was likely somehow his fault. But he was too selfish, he couldn't leave. Not now. He'd never seen the detective cry so much, hurt so much. _Cling_ to him as she had. 

He sighed, making a left turn down the hallway, and reaching for his flask. Taking a quick sip, he put it away and approached the front desk of the ER. The bored redhead, who looked to be in her 40s, looked up at him as he approached. "Ma'am, Where can a devil find the correct section of this hospital to get payments taken care of?" The redhead didn't seem bored anymore. She was practically drooling at him. "Oh, uh, it's actually down this hallway here, and two doors down!" She giggled. Lucifer wasn't in the mood for flirting. "Right. Thank you, ma'am." He strolled down the hallway with a new beat to his step. He'd take care of all of the detective's hospital bills. She shouldn't have to worry about that right now. She could stay as long as she needed. He'd also spoken to the doctor about the long-lasting effects of the night. PTSD was possible, as well as anxiety, nightmares, the possibility of STDS… 

Lucifer sighed and stopped outside the target door to take another sip from his flask before entering. 15 minutes later, all paperwork properly filled out, payment taken care of, the devil made haste back to the detective's hospital room. He promised her he wouldn't leave her side, after all. She needed him. Why him, of all people, he didn't know- but he was glad. He would do _anything_ for her. He would also do _anything_ to kill the monstrous bastard who'd _dare_ to touch the detective in a non-consensual act of absolute brutality. Lucifer swallowed his rage once again, his hellfire orbs barely contained. Stopping in the door frame, he looked at her. Chest riding gently, up and down. Up and down. Good, she was still resting. Lucifer made his way to her bedside once again, putting his hand on top of hers ever so gently, rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin. 

His eyes never left her as his thoughts turned against him for a moment, reliving the moment he'd found her. Handcuffed to her own bed, in her own home. Blood on the stairs, leading to the scene. The absolute panic he felt. The horror, the disgust. Lucifer couldn't contain the fountain of tears that raced down his pain-stricken features. He cried, for _her._ He silently wept, his pain strong in his belly, burning as bright as one of his stars he'd brought to light eons ago. He was sure his pain was nothing compared to hers. He'd even take on hers for her if he could. He would do anything to not see her cry in agony in his arms again. All he wanted was her happiness, for her to have her true _desire,_ whatever that may be. He realized then, at that moment, that he loved her. More than anything. Hs loved her more than he thought was possible. He also realized, that maybe, just maybe- he wasn't a monster. _Cain_ was. The devil was all about consent, with all of his orgy parties, one night stands… he'd just given those souls what they'd desired. He'd _never_ rape another person. He'd killed Uriel. He had no choice in that- it had been to keep the detective safe. Sure, he was a torturer. But he didn't _enjoy It._ Nor did he enjoy having to kill, no, eradicate his own brother's soul. What makes a monster? He pondered. Lucifer, the devil. Came to the conclusion that he wasn't as bad as humans made him out to be.

And, he wouldn't leave Chloe Decker's side _ever_ again. She needed him like a flower needed water. She is what makes him a better person. _She_ is the reason why the devil, according to Maze, "has gone soft." 

" _Well,"_ He thought. " _Maybe I Don't mind being soft… for Chloe."_


	3. The hospital part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is about to be discharged from the hospital into Lucifer's care. incredibly sweet Deckerstar moments ahead! But what is Cain planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers! I'm sorry it took so long to get another chapter written and posted! Work is exhausting lately. I'm full time right now! Not quite used to it yet. But I promise to try and get chapters out when I can. I already know where I want this story to go, mostly.
> 
> ~Enjoy!~ - VK

Chloe Woke up slowly. She felt a  _ hell _ of a lot better than the last time she'd woken. Her head no longer throbbed, her cuts had been stitched up, and she'd be given pain killers. Opening her eyes, she slowly took in the room around her. Looking to her right, she saw Lucifer. He was asleep, sitting in a small chair, his body leaning over onto the bed. His head was near her arm. She went to move but noticed that their hands were still clasped together. Chloe smiled. Lucifer had stayed all night keeping watch over her, he was obviously exhausted, the poor devil. Chloe slowly and gently removed her hand from Lucifer’s and ran it through her hair. She didn’t know what to do at this moment, so her mind wandered. Her eyes watered as she remembered the previous night's events. Lucifer had been the one to find her, Lucifer had been the one by her side all night. Dan wasn't here yet, he was probably taking Trixie to school.

Chloe froze. "Shit," she said out loud to herself. "What the fuck will I tell my little monkey?" Her eyes watered again, a few tears making it down her face. She looked over to Lucifer again and pondered. Lucifer hadn't left her side at all. She knew he would need to eventually though... to use the bathroom, to eat, go back to Lux… immediately, Chloe’s breathing got faster at the thought. Her heart raced. She didn't want him to leave, not for one second. She felt so safe with him. He had been so gentle, so caring, last night. More tears ran down the detective's face, and she grabbed Lucifer’s hand again, holding it tightly. He was Lucifer Morningstar. A playboy club owner, and supposedly the devil. Yet he'd shown her so much…  _ love.  _ Last night. Cared for her in a way that perplexed her. Did he love her, or was he just acting as someone like an older brother would? Chloe didn't yet know. She smiled down at his beautiful face. He looked peaceful while asleep. He was her partner, whatever that meant at this point. The best one she'd ever had in her life. Sure, he was irritating sometimes, and his sexual suggestions annoying, but he also never let her down, he never lied. He always had her back and had saved her life many, many times at this point, throwing himself in front of any and all dangers for her. From bullets to Axes, to near explosions, Lucifer morningstar clearly would do absolutely  _ anything  _ for Chloe. It was both endearing and frustrating. It was as if he  _ truly  _ thought he was immortal. Either that, or he didn't value his life. His actions clearly had proven to her that he thought her life meant more than his did. Chloe swallowed hard. His life held just as much value as hers did. Yet, he was always the one having to risk his for her. What did that say about his feelings for her? Chloe pondered endlessly about this subject on more than one occasion. She always came back with the same conclusion, but until she heard it from his lips, she couldn't 100% say. Chloe bit her lip and stared down at the man who called himself her guardian devil. She used her thumb to rub circles across his hand. "He loves me," she whispered. It was so obvious and clear by now. Lucifer loved her. Apparently so much that he'd do anything, be anything, for her. Even if it just meant being her overly protective best friend. Lucifer didn't make it in time last night, but he'd had a gut feeling to check on her. Where would she be right now, if not for him? Would she have bled out? Trixie or Dan may not have found her for a few days if she hadn't of woken up, and with how many cuts she had, she could have lost a lot more blood, and be unable to wake up on her own. Lucifer had saved her life, once again. Chloe shifted slightly in the bed, trying to keep the tears from coming again. She needed to talk to him. She wanted him to wake up but wasn't sure if she should wake him just yet.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She jumped a little but calmed once she saw it was just Dr. Patel.

"Hello Ms. Decker, how are we feeling this morning, hmm?" 

Chloe took in a deep breath. "I'm… okay. I guess. I'm not in any pain." 

Dr. Patel gave her a small smile. "Good to hear. Now, I'm just going to check the site of your cuts for infection. It's up to you if you'd like to stay one more night, but there is no need unless something gets infected."

Chloe nodded. Did she want to stay another night? She honestly didn't want to go back home, to the scene of…  _ the incident. _ She wanted to stay the hell away from that bedroom, her bedroom, for as long as she could get away with. She sighed. Maybe she could stay at Dan's, or Linda's? She was very certain she'd be talking to Linda a  _ lot  _ in the next few months. 

Dr. Patel slowly made her way over to Chloe and removed the sheets from her legs. Lucifer stirred a bit but did not wake. Dr. Patel was very gentle, and looked over the cuts for a long moment, before putting the sheet back onto Chloe's legs. 

"Well, good news! The cuts on your legs are healing up quite nicely, there's no sign of infection. Your fiancé did a great job cleaning your wounds, but I do need to check your hip as well." 

Chloe nodded. No infec-  _ wait.  _ Dr. Patel had referred to Lucifer as her  **_fiancé!_ ** Is that what he'd told her so that he wasn't asked to leave?! Chloe sighed. Of course, he probably did. She cleared her throat. "Alright, but can we wait for Lucifer to wake up?" 

Dr. Patel Looked down at the sleeping devil and frowned. "I'm sorry, Ms. Decker, but check out time is 11 AM, if you decide not to stay another night, I need to make sure you're good to go. You should probably discuss your options with your partner very soon since it's 9:15 am right now." 

Chloe sighed. She didn’t want to wake him yet. He looked so peaceful. She removed the sheet from her legs and moved so that she was facing Lucifer. "I'll be back in a little while, so you two can talk." Dr. Patel left the room quickly and quietly. Chloe looked down at her sleeping devil. Time to wake him. She gently shook his shoulder. "Lucifer… time to get up." No response. "Lucifer. Get up." He stirred a little. "No, kitty.. this is  _ my  _ Potpie." Chloe suddenly shook from laughter. What the fuck was he dreaming about? "Lucifer! Get up!" She giggled. He stirred again, half awake. "Mmm, detective… you look beautiful in that hospital gown." Chloe scoffed. She looked like absolute hell. "Lucifer, get the fuck up." He rose from his position slowly, stretching and yawning as he did. "Detective, I-" He looked around the room, remembering the events from last night. He frowned. "Detective, are you alright, dear? What do you need? Are you hungry, do you require water, or maybe a-" Chloe flung herself into Lucifer’s arms before he could finish. "Oh, I see." He looked down at her. "It's alright my love, you can squeeze me to your heart's content." Chloe was fighting back the tears. "Lucifer, did you stay all night?" She asked him. "Of course, my dear detective! I am your guardian devil, after all, nobody was getting into this room without my saying so." She smiled into his chest. She couldn't imagine somewhere else she'd rather be, than in his warm and safe arms. Daniel had not made her feel that way at all. "Lucifer… I…" she gulped. "Thank you. Just… thank you. You've taken such good care of me, but…" He frowned. "But what, detective? There's nowhere else I'd rather be. You need me, I'm here until you order me away." Chloe’s eyes filled with tears again, and she nodded into his chest. He was still here. He wasn't going anywhere. "Um," she started. He kissed the top of her head. "My cuts are healing well, so… I have to decide if I'm staying another night here, or if I'm going back… h-home." She was shaking. Lucifer grabbed her chin, gently making her look up at him. "Detective, you may stay here as long as you need. Or, if you prefer, my penthouse is your penthouse as well. There's no need to go back  _ there _ if you don't want to." Chloe’s eyes filled with tears again, a few slipping down her face. 

"I don't want to ever go back home. I don't think I can, it's… it's tainted. I wasn't safe in my own home, in my own bed…" she was bawling now. Lucifer gently rocked her back and forth. "Say no more, detective. I will let you stay in the penthouse for now. In the meantime, I will hire movers for your things. " she stared at him with tears still falling. "Lucifer, I appreciate that I do... but.. that's, that's too much, I can't aff-" he kissed her non cut cheek. "Shhh, love. I will take care of all of it, you needn't worry about a single aspect of it." Chloe let out a deep breath, as the tears slowly ran dry." Just this once, she could let him spoil her, let him take care of all paperwork and expenses.. besides, it's not like he couldn't afford it, he'd probably buy her a new house with all the latest security systems in it if she'd even let him. She looked at him and smiled, then nodded. "Okay.. just this once. I'll let you deal with all of that. But no going overboard!" Lucifer laughed. "But detective, you deserve only the best!" He whined. Chloe sighed. "Lucifer, I appreciate it. I do. But I'd appreciate it if you'd not go overboard with me right now." Lucifer gave her a small grin. "Of course, detective. Anything you desire."

  
  
  


____________________________

Cain woke up on his couch. Stretching, he got up to look for his phone. Putting it to his ear, he walked over to his refrigerator. 

"Andrew. Status report."

"Decker's being discharged this morning. The cops are looking all over for you." 

Cain smirked. 

"Well, they won't find me."

"Decker has stitches all over her body. They did a rape kit as well. Did you want me to deal with the evidence, sir?"

Cain thought for a moment. He’d snuck out of LA in the early morning. He wasn't finished with Decker quite yet. He thought Lucifer would go after him right away, but he didn't. This intrigued him. Maybe he should hideout, just until he was finished with Decker. 

"Get rid of the evidence, Andrew. I'm not yet finished with that whore."

"Can do, sir. Anything else?"

Cain thought again for a moment. He wasn't in LA at the moment. He could have Andrew or another fool take on another task. One that would hurt Decker even more. He thought that the devil would be on his trail by now, or at least the demon.

"Burn it. My place, and hers. I'm gonna lay low for a few weeks. Leave Espinoza be for now, and keep tabs on Decker."

"Can do, boss. Want it to look like an accident?"

Cain smiled. 

"No need. But make sure nobody sees you."

"Of course, sir. I'll let you know of any changes. "

Cain hung up. He could completely destroy Decker's life if he so desired. He knew Lucifer would leave her side eventually, and when he did, he wouldn't fight to stay alive. But he certainly wasn't going to go out without leaving a long-lasting impression. He had to make the devil  _ enraged.  _ Not just angry. When he got done with Decker, Lucifer would surely come after him. 

  
  


____________________________

Lucifer held Chloe for awhile. It felt so nice, but he was devastated by the reasoning for her clinging to his side. Surely this was Cain's doing, but he couldn't go after him- not yet. Not until the detective was settled and felt safe. He was immortal after all, he had endless time to hunt down that  _ monster. _ His eyes burned with hellfire. He wasn't just angry. He was  _ pissed.  _ He was going to punish Cain severely for this, he'd come up with a most creative punishment. But not now. Chloe needed him. The hellfire in his eyes died down. "Detective, as much as I enjoy our cuddling, we do need to get you ready to go to my penthouse soon." Chloe looked up at him and sighed. "But you're so warm.." She complained. Lucifer chuckled. "Well, my dear detective, I'll gladly surrender to your cuddles later." Chloe pouted, but moved away and slid to the edge of the bed. "Fine. But only if you carry me." Lucifer smiled. Oh? Well, well, he thought. Perhaps Chloe’s chosen him after all. He loved to carry her. If only she'd allow it more often! "Your desire is my action, my dear." 

A knock on the door alerted them that the Dr. Was back. Dr. Patel came into the room quietly. "Ms. Decker, are you ready for me to look at you one more time?" Lucifer looked towards Chloe. 

"Yes," she said. 

Dr. Patel made her way over to the bed. Lucifer stepped away, to the other side of the room. He could still see Chloe’s face though. 

Dr. Patel gently lifted the front of Chloe’s shirt and took a peek at the cuts. "Good, good.. this area has no sign of infection, either. I'll be sure to send you home with some painkillers and such though, just in case." 

Chloe nodded. She isn't going home, per say, but she is going with Lucifer, to his penthouse. 

"Thank you, Dr. Patel." 

The Doctor smiled at her and went to her computer, logging in, she typed something up quickly. 

"Now, I want you to get plenty of rest for the next few weeks. Don't go back to work until you feel you're ready. Do not move a lot, since you've had a lot of stitches put in. And Mr. Morningstar, do make sure to keep an eye on her for signs of depression, suicidal thoughts, anxiety, and nightmares. Your fiancé has a long road ahead of her, but I'm sure with such a sweet man by her side, she can persevere. I'll be right back with her release papers."

Dr. Patel left the room quickly. 

Chloe looked at Lucifer sadly. Lucifer walked across the room. Knowing what she needed, he gave her a gentle hug. 

"All will be well, Detective! You're okay now. You're coming home with me, and I'm a devil of my word. I will not leave your side until you send me away. Do not worry about a thing besides feeling better."

Chloe smiled into his chest. This sweetheart of a man was going to take care of her. She had always taken care of other people, not the other way around. Maybe it'd be nice to be fussed over a little. 

"Oh! Which reminds me, detective. You'll be speaking with Linda twice a week. Don't worry, it's being put on my tab."

Chloe stiffened. She knew she'd have to attend therapy, this wasn't an easy fix. Lucifer couldn't just fix it like he normally tries to. Her eyes watered. How long, she wondered. How long would she be a shaking, crying mess? Pierce was most likely behind this as well. She couldn't even trust her own fucking boss! Who else could she trust, besides Lucifer, Trixie, Dan, or Linda? Nobody. She couldn't trust anyone besides her close friends. Ella and Amenidial, she could also trust. But nobody else. Just her close friends. 

She sobbed into Lucifer’s chest at this realization. 

"Shhh... it’s quite alright detective… I'm here, shhh.."

He rubbed her back gently. Oh, dad. Who was he bloody kidding? This poor woman is suffering, and there wasn't a damn thing or any words that could take away her pain. He could only hold her, love her, be here, and then punish the  _ bastard  _ for what he'd done.

Lucifer put one finger under Chloe’s chin so that she'd look up at him. 

"What's wrong, love? You can tell me."

Chloe’s tears ran down her face, and she sobbed. "I-I can't even trust my coworkers or my boss anymore, Lucifer. I don't know what I'll do when I get back to work." 

Lucifer’s eyes welled up as well. He wished he could take her pain away. 

"Don't worry about that for right now, detective. We'll figure all of it out. Together. I'm your partner, and you can  _ always _ trust and count on me. If there are no others you can trust, look into my eyes, see my soul, detective. See that I will always be what you need and someone you can count on and trust."

Chloe sobbed harder at Lucifer’s beautiful words. She looked into his beautiful brown orbs and saw genuine love, understanding, and truth. He was telling the truth. He'd make sure she could always trust him, even if she couldn't trust anyone else. She could kiss this man. Before she could come up with a reason not to, her lips were on his. Gentle, and sweet. Lucifer froze for a millisecond, and, as gently as he could, kissed her back. He didn't dare move the rest of his body. But she brought her hands up to his face, cupping it. It was a tender, gentle kiss. Full of innocence, and love. Genuine love. Like no other kiss Chloe had experienced before. It was like for those few sweet moments, their souls were one. She felt whole inside like she had finally found  _ home.  _ Any holes in her soul, her being, erased by his love and tenderness. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and turned to also kiss his cheek. He was smiling. A big joyous grin that nobody could take away from him. He had felt the same as her. In all of his long existence, he'd never felt something so earth-shatteringly  _ wonderful.  _ The pain of his fall was most certainly worth it if it'd led to this moment, where Chloe kissed him and poured every ounce of love she had for him into it. Oh, the devil would gladly fall once more if she'd kiss him like that again. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, gently swaying only to the beat of their hearts. 

He put his chin onto her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Chloe…" He whispered. She nuzzled against him, their cheeks now pressed together on her noninjured side. "Yes, Lucifer?" She smiled. He contemplated for a moment. He’d love nothing more than to tell her he loved her, but he decided now was not the time. "I do believe that was the best kiss of my life." Chloe’s face went beet red. She was blushing. She cleared her throat. "Lucifer…" She looked into his eyes again. Absolute adoration in his eyes. Burning, passionate, love. She couldn't look away. "That was the best of mine too." Lucifer’s smile grew. He leaned down very slowly, giving her another sweet and gentle kiss. He couldn’t help himself, not at all. Not when he saw the same adoration reflected back at him in her beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes swirling like the depths of the ocean, and he was swimming in them, basking in the love they held inside. Chloe kissed him back once more, basking in his love as well. 

  
  


Slowly, they were both realizing exactly what the other felt, even if neither could say it. Breaking apart, Chloe whimpered. She could kiss him all day. No matter what they faced, they'd faced it together, and it'd only brought them so much closer each passing year.

Chloe couldn't look away from his eyes. Both were captivated by the other. Lucifer hugged her to him closer. Maybe he  _ should  _ tell her. Maybe it was what she needed right now… He was so tempted. He opened his mouth. "Chloe… I… I…" He couldn't look away. She couldn't look away. They were lost in each other's eyes. Lucifer swallowed hard. "Chloe.. from the moment I laid eyes on you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. From the very moment we met… I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life…" Chloe’s eyes widened. "I've been waiting… for so long. Too long. To tell you how I truly feel." Chloe’s heart raced. This is it, she thought. He's finally going to tell me! She longed to hear him say it. It ached.

"Chloe. I love you, so very, very much. I would  _ do _ anything, be  _ anything _ you needed, and give you absolutely anything you desired. I made the stars, but they do not compare to you. I love you. I love you, detective." Chloe couldn't breathe, tears ran down her face by the time he was finished. Oh, this sweet man. She held onto him tightly. "Lucifer. .. that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life…" She couldn't stop crying. "I… I love you too, Lucifer. You're everything to me. You've always got my back, you never have lied to me. You're my partner.. please, I…" they kissed again, this time it was a passionate kiss, a longing kiss, one that held the love they'd both held back for far too long. They were both crying. Smiling against each other's lips. When they finally broke apart, Lucifer picked up Chloe, and sat on the bed, her in his lap. "I don't have it in me to ever leave your side again, detective. I'll never leave your side. Not even if dad himself tried to pry me away." He held onto her gently but firmly. She snuggled into him. "Lucifer… I don't want you to leave. Ever. Please, I need you, I can't live without you." He squeezed her. It felt almost like a dream. He loved her so much. It was a heavy weight off of his shoulders. The detective had chosen  _ him.  _ "You won't ever need worry about that, my dear. I'm immortal, I am the devil, after all, I will storm the gates of heaven to be by your side for all eternity if that's what it takes to keep my promise. I'm a devil of my word." 

They both couldn't stop crying or holding each other. "Lucifer, can you take me home, now?" 

Lucifer smiled and kissed her head. "Of course, my dear."


End file.
